Bound By Ink (Marco The Phoenix)
by Animeloverforever1127
Summary: Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1

Soul Mates AU

Tattoos/Inks - Once you turn 18, any Tattoos/Inks on your Soul Mate also appear on your body, and any Tattoos/Inks in your body also appear on your Soul Mates. But if you write your name on your body it won't appear on your Soul Mates body, it works both ways. In the end everyone does end up finding there Soul Mate.

And if your Soul Mate is a devil fruit user then once they find you there powers get stronger. So now the marines are also searching for the soul mates of pirates, once found they take them away.

But Marco's Soul Mate is a marine vice admiral who refuses to accept the fact that her mate is a Whitebeard pirate.

Can these 2 - star crossed, yet destined lovers - overcome all the obstacles in there forbidden love?

P.s.

Angel is

Garp's granddaughter

Dragons daughter

Akinu's niece (Her mother was his sister)

Luffy (Twin), Ace, and Sabo's sister

AND MARCO'S SOUL MATE

SPOILER ALERT (Some parts will be mine, other's will belong to the one piece plot, Read at your own risk)

I also don't own one piece the right belong to it's rightful creator, i only own my Oc's and some parts of the plot


	2. My Soul Mate

Angel P.O.V.

"Hey Angel, Hina's wondering why you are wearing a full sleeve shirt. It's summer. aren't you hot in that?" My best friend, Hina asked. Raising a eyebrow.

Why? Why, do you have to ask me this question of all the questions in the world Hina.

*Flash Back*

I looked at the clock. Tick, tick, tic- 12:00!

It's finally 12:00!

I'm 18!

I rushed to my full body mirror

That's odd. There no marks or tattoos. Am I older than my Soul Mate?

Then I saw something dark blue poking out a little above my shirt.

I didn't hesitate I pulled my shirt off and dropped it on the floor, eager to see a clue that could help me find my Soul Mate.

My eyes widened

My legs gave out

I sunk to my knees

I don't believe this!

No. I REFUSE to believe this.

I continued to stare at my chest. I couldn't pull my eyes away no matter how hard I tried.

There on my chest, was a pirate mark tattooed. Oh and no it wasn't just any pirate mark. It was one I'm all to familiar with.

It's the mark of the Whitebeard pirates.

This can't be happening!

I'm a navy Vice-Admiral

Under no circumstances can my mate be a Whitebeard pirate.

I felt something wet roll down my cheek.

Am I crying?

I looked up at my reflection in the mirror. Tears were freely rolling down my cheeks.

I suddenly felt anger consume me.

NO!

I WON'T EXCEPT THIS!

I REFUSE TO!

NOBODY WILL EVER FIND OUT ABOUT THIS!

I made up my mind right then and there. Nobody will ever find out about this!

I won't let them!

*Flash Back End*

Yeah easier said than down. In the heat of the moment i forgot about something very important. When the younger Soul Mate turns 18 the older one automatically knows. Now ever since i turned 18 my soul mate won't stop asking me questions.

Every time a question faded, another was ready to take its place. So now i had no other choice other than wearing long sleeves.

It's only been 2 months, and i've only told one person. I thought after telling someone it would be easier. Oh boy was i wrong, now it's only become harder to keep it a secret. I keep thinking 'One person already knows, i'm sure one more person knowing can't hurt anyone'.

"-el. Angel. Angel you still there?" Hina waved her hand in front of my face.

I shook my head."Sorry I was daydreaming again."

Hina just laughed at this, "You know for a vice-admiral you sure do day dream a lot"

I laughed with her "I know"

"Can you girls stop gossiping and focus on the mission. We have pirates to catch" Smoker said in his usual raugh tone.

I pouted at this, showing my childish side "Hey Hina. How on earth do you put up with such a boring Soul Mate?" I asked wanting to tease the smoke man.

The cage women decided to play along, "Three words. Practice. Practice. And PRACTICE"

"That's one word, not three" Smoker growled. But in the end he ended up cracking up at this as well.

"Hey guys after this mission lets go visit my home town" I suggested.

"Hina would love that love that" Hina said instantly.

"The place Straw Hat was born" Smoker said getting fired up at the thought of hoping to find a way to beat Luffy.


	3. Makino

**Marco P.O.V.**

I Walked around my back slouching more than usual. My lazy eyes weren't even lazy anymore, they just looked lifeless.

"Commander Marco, are you ok? What's wrong?" a newer member of our family asked.

Thou he was quickly silenced by Thatch slapping him on the head. "Shut up! That is one question you are not allowed to ask, he whispered - shouted.

I sighed. There all treating my like i'm a glass doll, that's gonna break with a single touch. "It's fine. He's allowed to ask." I told Thatch. I then turned to my newest brother, "My mate turned 18 two months ago."

He smiled at that, "Con-"

I cut him off. ", Let me finish, no matter how many times I try to reach out to her, she turns them all down. I've written countless questions on my arm but it doesn't matter, she just won't respond, yoi."

Thatch had just opened his mouth when Oyaji loud booming voice spoke up, "Marco, how bout this. If she still doesn't respond within another 2 weeks, we'll put all our effort in trying to look for her." He offered

"Ok" I sighed, disappointed i'd have to wait another 2 weeks until we start looking for her.

I guess I still looked unsure so Ace's mate, Aqua (her name full name is Aquarius, but everyone just calls her Aqua), decided to give her opinion. "Give her time guys. Not everyone wants a pirate mate." We all looked at her. No matter who your mate is it is never smart to diss a pirate, especially if your on there ship. She saw all the looks we gave her and quickly waved her hand in front of her, "That's not what i meant guys" she rushed.

I decided to tease her a little. "Oh then what did you mean?" I asked, raising a eyebrow. My voice filled with mirth.

Aqua turned to me "What i meant is that most people will freak when they see the Whitebeard mark on there body. Truthfully I did to. This is one of the most critical stages in your relationship. You need to give her time. Give her time to sort out her thoughts. To sort out her emotions."

5 Days Later

I was in the dining room when i felt it. It was a ticklish feeling like someone was writing on my arm with a feather. I looked down and saw it. She had finally answered one of my questions!

I had asked her What her favourite colour was and she had written back in a neat cursive, 'Blue and Yellow'.

This is fantastic considering I can cover my entire body in blue and yellow flames.

**Angel's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe I actually did it what was I thinking", I gron. Banging my head on the wooden counter.

Makino chuckles from her place behind the bar. I tilt my head to the side and stare up at her, not lifting my head.

I stare intensely at my best friend, the only person I told about the mark on my chest and the words on my skin.

Makino use to be a marine but after she meet her mate she retired.

Honestly just this one piece of information can be enough to help them track me down. Everyone knows that whitebeard cares about his sons more than anything and will use every connection he has to help them find their Mate.

Other than me and Makino the bar was completely empty.

"You know you'd have to answer eventually"

"No i don't. There's no point in getting his hopes up" I argue

"Oh and why is that?" She questions already knowing the answer

"Simple. Because he's a pirate and i'm a marine. It. Can. Never. Happen." i saw my voice barely above a whisper.

"Makino sighs. After a couple beats of silence she finally speaks "I understand where you're coming from"

"How can you" I scoff.

How can Makino ever understand. From as long as i can remember Shanks and Makino have always been the perfect couple. Shanks may be a pirate but her treats her right. But this different. The difference between shanks and a Whitebeard pirate is like day and night.

Shanks saves Luffy's life - A Whitebeard pirate kills people

Shanks is kind - a whitebeard pirate is cruel

Shanks loves his mate - the second my mate finds out i'm a marine he'd probably try to kill me.

"Because at first I hated Shanks as well."

"The first time I meet him he had a sword to my throat"

"The first time I meet him he tried to kill me"


	4. Red Hair And A Letter

**Angel's P.O.V.**

I stood up at lighting speed. "YOUR SIRIUS!"

"SHANKS!"

"OUR SHANKS!"

"RED HAIRED SHANKS!"

"WERE BOTH TALKING ABOUT THE SAME ONE RIGHT!"

Makino laughed at my reaction. "Sit back down. This is quite a story"

I slowly sat back down on my chair.

MEANWHILE ON WHITEBEARD'S SHIP

Marco's P.O.V.

"Blue and Yellow?" Thatch asked looking like he was about to start laughing.

I just rolled my eyes

"But seriously this is a good thing", the brunette said "Isn't that right Ace" "Ace, Ace- ACE!"

The freckled boy jumped up startled "Hey you ok" the blond asked concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah, it's just a feel like i've seen writing somewhere before" The black haired boy explained.

"YOU WH-" "That's it I remember now" Ace exclaimed cutting Thatch off.

Suddenly Ace was running toward his room. Ace then came running down the stairs with a …

A Letter in his hands?...


	5. Ace's Little Sister

**Marco's Point of View**

I stared at the folded letter in Ace's hand. "How is this related to my soulmate? Yoi"

He suddenly made a very creepy face. "Do you really want to know"

"Uh, I don't believe he would be asking if he did not want to know." Vista said, taking the words out of my mouth.

Thatch shrugged. "I was gonna scream 'just get on with it', but your response works too."

Ace just huffed, turning away on pouting. "If you're gonna be so mean about it, then I won't tell you."

"Portgas D. Ace, If you don't tell us how that letter is related to this matter I will throw you into the ocean myself!" Aquaris rages, stomping up to her now covering husband.

Ace nodded frantically, head bobbing up and down so fast that it might fall off. "I think I might know who his soulmate is! The writing on his wrist matches the writing in this letter."

I sprang up at this, "Are you sure? Yoi!"

He nodded, handing me the letter. I opened the letter and put my wrist over it. Everyone stared, eager for my verdict.

"It's a complete match, yoi"

"Hell yeah"

"We found her"

And other similar shots rang out through the entire moby dick. "But wait, Ace how do you even know her?" Haruta asked.

"Simple, she's my little sister"

"Do you know where she is right now?" I asked hopefully.

Thatch cuts Ace off before he can answer "Wait you have a sister? Why didn't you tell us!"

"You never asked" Ace said shrugging, "Anyway that isn't even going to be Marco's biggest problem."

"What is it going to be then, son?" Whitebeard asks.

"She's a Marine Vice-Admiral.


	6. Updates

I know that some of you have been asking me to update my stories in the comments, or asking when I'll update the story.

But the truth is, even I don't know when I'll update the story next.

It could be in the next;

Minute

Hour

Day

Week

Month

It could even be in years.

It's because I update stories depending on my mood. I like to jump around from fandom to fandom. And because of that, I like to write different books.

I may take really long time to update something,

But let me tell you this, I won't ever give on a story. I will come back to it, it just may take a really long time.

I have only ever deleted 1 story, and I have regretted it. So I won't be doing that again.

If you don't wanna read my stories because of this, I understand.

I also have a discord server:  /sPUyjbA


End file.
